Mobile devices are rapidly becoming the computing device of choice for today's tech-savvy, on-the-go users. The increasing accessibility of high-quality media content on various mobile devices, including smartphones and other portable devices with high-resolution displays, allows users to individually receive the content via on-demand streaming or broadcast distribution. Historically, various applications are provided for content distribution. However, content viewing has remained tied to individual devices. Service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to support shared viewing among multiple devices, particularly with respect to small form factor devices such as mobile devices.